Demonic Refreshment
by Crystal LaGlace
Summary: Urd has changed drastically, And has accepted an offer from a hell Lord. What will become of the others in the wake of her change? Rating may change, 3rd part up
1. Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess although Youkami is my creation, as well as Luc-chan  
  
Demonic Refreshment  
  
Part I  
  
Her white hair was splattered with the blood fo the innocent she had just killed, and it felt, refreshing.  
  
For the first time, Urd, Second class Goddess limited, had killed someone, and had no regrets. He black wings folded behind her, they seemed to disappear into thin air, and a small smirk spread across her lips. It felt good to let her Demon heritage out.  
  
Before her on the ground, lay World of Elegance, her throat slashed, and the half head of white hair, stained in blood.  
  
Not caring who would come in and see the slaughter of her angel, Urd turned and left her room, licking the blood off her hands, and slipping the bloodied knife into her belt loop.  
  
She had time to get out of the house, easily before Belldandy, Keiichi, and Skuld returned from their shopping trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man dressed in complete black, sat at his throne, his sleek long black hair in a dragon tail, holding it back from his face. His looks reflected a young handsome, mysterious man. His black shirt covered his well built chest, and his tight back jeans did him justice. In his hand was a silver goblet with rubies like drops of blood.  
  
He watched the happenings in a pool of red liquid in front of him, a smirk of his own turning up the corners of his lips.  
  
A small cat like creature approached  
  
him, speaking in a raspy snake like voice.  
  
"Shall I bring her to you my Lord?" The creature asked, it's slanted eyes gleaming in hopes that he would be able to bring the master something that would please him.  
  
"Please do Youkima, I think that I have a proposition that she would like." The man said, his voice smooth like silk, as he took a sip from his goblet.  
  
With a bow, a swirling portal opened and Youkima slipped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sadistic grin hadn't faded from Urds face as she swept her now blood free white hair over her shoulder. She examined herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she liked her new decision on clothing. The Black leather pants fitted her well and emphasized her flaring hips. Her mid-drift was bare, revealing it's flat toned condition. And her choice of a black tube top made her all the more proud. She didn't even notice the pair of yellow eyes looking at her from the counter reflecting in the mirror.  
  
"Ms.Urd," The hissing voice said It startled Urd a little, but she looked down at the cat creature, knife quickly draw into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" She asked in heated defense, not letting her knife drop from in front of her.  
  
"You may call me Youkima. I am here, to bring you back to my master, he wishes to meet you Ms. Urd." The cat creature said, slinking over to stand next to Urd.  
  
Urd brought the knife down and slipped it into her belt loop.  
  
"I guess I could spare a moment of my time. Take me to him." She replied, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Very well." Was all Youkima said as he opened up the portal that seemed to enveloped them both in darkness, before disappearing  
  
~~~~~  
  
Youkima walked back up to his master, tail swishing as he transformed into his humanoid form. Dark skin, dark hair, and pure yellow eyes looked up at the man seated at the throne again.  
  
"I have brought her as you wished master." His voice still hissed, his eyes down cast.  
  
"Then your Job is done, allow yourself to have some fun. Where is she?" He asked, standing up straight, his strong sleek physic moving smoothly.  
  
"She is not to far behind, I believe the transportation might have tired her out somewhat."  
  
"I give you my gratitude Youkima, you are dismissed."  
  
With a wave of his masters hand, Youkima slunk out of the main room.  
  
Urd entered shortly afterwards, looking around. She spotted the handsome man, standing silently by the large black ruby throne. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips, looking around.  
  
"Nice place you got here," Her voice was sweet and almost soft  
  
" now why did you send for me?" Urd asked, all hints of softness gone from her voice, replaced by a curiosity, and a sharper deadlier edge.  
  
"My Dear Urd," He began walking down the dias and towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and her black wings reappeared, folded on her back.  
  
""welcome to my domain." Running his hand around to her arms, standing directly behind her.  
  
" Wouldn't welcome to hell be more appropriate?" Urd asked, a bitter laugh escaping her lips.  
  
Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
" It is only hell to those who are trapped here. But I believe I have an offer, that you will find to your liking, Urd-san."  
  
"And just what would this offer be?" Urd asked, shivering slightly as his hands ran gently down her arms to hold both her hands in his, interlacing their fingers.  
  
"To become my right hand, my demoness. What do you say?" He whispered bringing his mouth extremely close to her ear. Urd said the only thing floating through her mind, the only answer she wanted to speak, to the question asked by the lord of Hell.  
  
"Yes."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~  
  
What will Happen when Belldandy and the other return home to find the slain angel on the floor? What are the true feelings Hell Lord towards Urd?  
  
Look out for my next chapter of Demonic Refreshment  
  
Inu-Ona-Sama 


	2. Want & Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess, but I do own Youkima and Luc-chan  
  
Demonic Refreshment   
  
Part II  
  
The door to the small temple home opened, Keiichi held it there while Belldandy and Skuld walked inside, bags hanging off their arms.  
  
"Urd! We're home!" Skuld called loudly, setting down her bags and taking off her jacket. All that greeted her welcome was and eerie silence. Skuld began to walk towards Urd's Room.  
  
"Urd?"  
  
Keiichi picked up Skulds bags after kicking off his shoes, and took them into the kitchen, followed closely by Belldandy. They set the bags down on the counter and began unpacking them to move things into the fridge.  
  
"She's probably just drunk, or sleeping. Knowing Urd it's always on of the two." Keiichi said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Gu...guys! I think you should come and see this!!! NOW!!!!!" Skulds voice could be heard in an almost blood curdling scream.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Urd walked around her new room, it was rather exotic to her. Even thought she was half demon, she was used to the bright colors that she grew up around. But she found that this change made her feel very comfortable.  
  
A large four poster bed of deep cherry wood fit perfectly into a corner of the room, it's drapes of black silk hung loosely. Pillows adorned a far corner, their shades of black and red adding to the exotic look of the room.  
  
The dark walls seemed to radiate a comfortable heat, and make everything seem all the more home-like.  
  
With a contented smile, Urd walked over and sat her self down on the pillows, laying on her side with her hands under her head.  
  
" Are you enjoying your new room Urd-san?"A large puff of flame burst from the floor and then faded away, revealing Lucifer, hands in his pockets, and an almost smiling expression.  
  
Urd leaned up on her forearms a little and looked at Lucifer, and nodded a little.  
  
The Hell Lord came forward and dropped to his knees right in front of her.  
  
"I am glad that you like it. If there is anything else you could like, merely name it, and it will be yours." Running his hand alone her side, he felt her shiver much like she had when he had asked her to be his right hand. She curled up against his side, resting her hands on his thigh, and her head on top of them.  
  
" I would like one thing, very much." She said with a sadistic grin, looking up at him but not raising her head. He was pretty much giving her the chance that she had wanted for so long, and finally it was going to be made a reality  
  
"And what would that be, my lovely demoness?" He asked, smiling now, running his hand through her long white locks.  
  
"The Goddess Belldandy, my half sister." Urd responded, pleading to him with her eyes.  
  
"Then it shall be done, I will go and summon Youkima immediately." And with that, Lucifer once again was engulfed in flames, which oddly did no harm to Urd, and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Belldandy knelt beside the slashed and bloodied body of World of Elegance, as Keiichi ran into the adjoining washroom before the contents of his stomach ended up on the floor. Skuld on the other hand, had backed into a far corner, arms around her knees and face red with tears.  
  
Belldandy couldn't understand what was going on, why was Urd's angel dead.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?" Skulds voice was shaking, and her sobs kept the words from coming out all at once. Keiichi came out of the bathroom, his face pale, with a look of sheer disgust at the morbid act.  
  
"Most important of all, where's Urd?" Was all he asked, coming up behind Belldandy and putting his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea Keiichi-san, but I should go check with Yggdrassil, and assemble a search party for her. But We will wait until morning, it would be best. I think we should all retire for the evening, so we can get an early start tomorrow." With that Belldandy got up, and left the room quickly. The rough sliding of her closing door could be heard clearly, as well as her sobs. Keiichi looked to Skuld, and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Come on Skuld, we should both do what Bell-chan says." He said, sighing confusedly. Skuld only nodded and quietly left the room, her door closing moments later. Keiichi looked once more at World of Elegance, her skin beginning to take on a grayish tint, and exited the room, turning out the lights as he went.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Youkima! Youkima!" The Hell Lord called from his throne, not impatiently, but loudly so that his servant would be able to hear him on which ever Hell plain he had chosen to spend his free time.  
  
The Humanoid Youkima stepped through a portal and bowed on one knee before Lucifer.  
  
"What Do you need of me my Lord?" He asked, his yellow eyes filling with a gleam of excitement.  
  
"I need you to bring me someone, a goddess."  
  
"Just give me her name, and I will do your bidding."  
  
"Her name is Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Unlimited. You will find her the same place you found Ms. Urd, although this time, the intentions are not the same. Bring her here at all costs, and using all means you can, just bring her alive." Lucifer commanded, leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees, looking at Youkima with a grin  
  
"I will return successful, My Lord. Nothing shall stop me." Youkima looked up, he could not wait. A Goddess meant there would be an Angel, and there was nothing he loved more than an angel to satisfy his hunger.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~  
  
What does Urd have planned for Belldandy?  
  
Look for Chapter 3 of Demonic Refreshment in coming weeks.  
  
INU-ONA-SAMA 


	3. Cruelness

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess, but Youkima and Luc-chan are mine  
  
I no own, so you no sue!  
  
Demonic Refreshment  
  
Part III  
  
Belldandy tossed and turned in her bed which was fairly unusual for her. She couldn't get her mind off where Urd could be, and who would be cruel enough to do such a thing to an angel.  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach, , and sighed deeply, her face still stained red from her shed tears.  
  
With another sigh, she shivered, something seemed very wrong, but even she could not place it. She closed her eyes and willed sleep upon herself. It wouldn't help anyone if she were to be drifting off tomorrow.  
  
Youkimas yellow eyes shone as the portal opened into Belldandys room. He had morphed into his small cat form, which was easier to be on the earth plain with. He looked around the small room to make sure that no one else was in the room.  
  
He padded over to the side of Belldandys' bed, and sat down on his haunches. With a nod, and a lick of his chops, he began to meow, although it was more of a mix between that and a demonic hiss.  
  
Belldandy opened her eyes slowly, the meowing was growing louder. She turned her head slowly towards the direction of the meowing, to meet two bright yellow eyes, looking right at her. Before she could even open her mouth, the cats paw was on her arm, and she was being engulfed by darkness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Urd lounged comfortably on the Hell Lords throne, he hair falling over her shoulders softly. A soft murmur came from beside her and she looked up, only to meet the deep eyes of Lucifer.  
  
"Comfy?" He asked, reaching down and running his finger through her white hair, taking a small handful gently.  
  
"Very much so, Luc-chan. I cannot wait for my dear sister to arrive." She said, smiling evilly, all sorts of cruel ideas running through her head.  
  
" I received word from the first plain, that Youkima is on his way back right now with her. Just a little longer my dear, and you can do with her what you wish." Bringing his hand down closer to her ear, he leaned forward until their lips were but millimeters apart. Urd licked her lips moving forward just a little, almost sealing the gap between them.  
  
"This will be fun.." Just as their lips were about to meet, loud screaming came through the arch way, and into the main room.  
  
Lucifer stepped back a little, moving his arms to cross over his chest, and cursed mentally  
  
'Almost, just about....Why couldn't he have taken longer?' He closed his eyes and frowned, his brow creasing.  
  
Youkima came into the throne room, Belldandy in front of him, screaming with her arms held tightly behind her.  
  
"I have brought to you the one you wanted Master." He said, bowing down on one knee and forcing Belldandy onto her knees and to bow.  
  
"Good work Youkima. But it is not I who wanted her." He spoke, stepping down off the dias and walked towards the two.  
  
"Let go of me! Please! Let me go! What have I done to deserve this?" Belldandy said, her voice loud as she sobbed, her head hanging down, not looking up.  
  
Urd smirked and stood up from the throne, walking smoothly down the dias steps, much slower than what Lucifer had done, taking her time, letting her long hair flow and fall behind her. She came up beside the Hell Lord, her heeled shoes clicking against the stone floor.  
  
She crouched down so that she was closer to Belldandy.  
  
She gently reached down and put two fingers under her half sisters chin, and lifted her head up, looking at the tears, at the fearful expression.  
  
Lucifer watched as Urd held her sisters face, smirking at the weakness.  
  
"How can you call yourself a goddess first class if you are so easy to capture?" He asked, his voice echoing with laughter.  
  
"Hollybell!" Belldandy screamed, calling for her angel.  
  
Hollybell appeared, her white wings spread protecting Belldandy, the usual serene smiling expression on her face transformed into a angry one, poising her body in a very defensive stance.  
  
Youkimas' eyes gleamed, and he let go of Belldandy, leaping forward and tackling Hollybell, taking the angel down hard. He ripped at her wings, pure white feather flying everywhere, until the blood started to flow. Hollybell fought back as best she could, trying to call on her wind element spells, but could not succeed, Youkimas' attacks where to strong. Soon Hollybell stopped fighting, and fell into the open arms of death. Youkima did not stop attacking her though, the blood and feathers kept flying, Youkima was enjoying himself very much, killing the an angel was a sweet and rare treat, and he always looked forward to it.  
  
Belldandy watched in horror as her angel was attacked mercilessly. She turned her head away, forgetting the 2 fingers under her chin that held her head up. Tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"You were the one who killed World of Elegance, weren't you? Weren't you?" Belldandy yelled to Youkima as loudly as she could, although it only ended up coming out a mere whisper, her sobs becoming louder.  
  
Lucifer couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Enjoy yourself my servant, you deserve such a feast after the hard work you have done." He laughed and looked down at Urd.  
  
"And what do you have planned for her my dear?" He spoke softly to Urd, favoring her with a tender look, and a smile.  
  
" I'm not exactly sure quiet yet, I was thinking maybe a little blood letting later on." Urd voice came calmly, collected, even though watching Youkima kill Hollybell had gotten her very excited, her blood pumping hard through her body.  
  
Belldandy looked up in horror, her tears blurring her vision slightly. She lay her eyes upon a smirking, content , cruel looking Urd.  
  
"Urd....What...?" Belldandy questioned confusion clearly over coming her as she looked at her sister.  
  
Urd laughed, and let Belldandys' chin drop, and she stood up, walking back over to Youkima and the bloody torn body of Hollybell.  
  
" Youkima here wasn't the one to kill World of Elegance, dear sister." Urd said, picking up one of the bloody feathers that lay on the ground.  
  
"Then who...?" Belldandy curled in on herself, as a small group of hell soldier surrounded her, awaiting command.  
  
"Urd killed her, and what a sweet sight it was." Lucifer said, walking over to Join Urd and Youkima, putting his hands on his demoness' shoulders and resting his chin on her head.  
  
"Urd, how could you? World of Elegance, she was your partner." Belldandy whispered in disbelieve, sitting up to look directly at her sister.  
  
"I grew bored of her, as I grow bored with you right now. No use having all the fun at one. Take her away, but make sure no harm comes to her, and that she has no means of escape." Urd said, leaning back against Lucifer, smirking as the guards grabbed Belldandy up and stared carrying her off, sobbing loudly.  
  
"What's happened to you Urd? What happened?" She said quietly, as the guards carried her out of the room, and off into darkness.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
What will happen when Keiichi and Skuld discover that Belldandy is gone?  
  
Watch for further chapters  
  
Inu-Ona-Sama 


End file.
